


LAWS OF POWER

by antigonick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Belts, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gun Violence, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigonick/pseuds/antigonick
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman has a mission to assassinate a heir of biggest IT corporate in the country, Eren Jaeger. But the table is turned. She is now trapped as a pawn with the devil on her throat.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, slight yumihisu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	LAWS OF POWER

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by non-fiction book "48 Laws of Power" by Robert Greene, so there might be some quotes from that book on this fic. Although there will be explicit scenes, I'll try to not focus on smut scenes and more to the plot. This fic will contain 2 chapters and the last one will be updated soon. Happy reading!

_Being openly smart is foolish, being openly foolish is smart._

Mikasa Ackerman was a woman worth thousand soldiers. She had been trained as a tiger, hardened by her trainers to show strength and power. A bodyguard was her skin, a ruthless assassin was her blood. She had been taught to _play the hare if she was fox, and play the fox if she was the hare_.

Her hands bloodied sins, but her mind was a cooling wind, calm and still, it kept moving forward toward its goal. As she stared into the green eyes of a darkening expression of her new client, she kept her face stoic and the silent between them felt like a challenge on its own.

"A new one?" uttered Eren Jaeger as he lighted a cigarette, red Marlboro, she noticed. He puffed smoke out of his mouth, and his expression relaxed a bit. His voice, a bit soothing but masked with uncertain darkness, fit his mysterious aura so much.

"Your father's order, you can't walk alone until the situation goes down. Too risky. Moreover, you've been attacked once a few weeks ago. We still can't figure out who they are," said his close friend, Floch Forster, another man that Mikasa had to watch out for. He might seem careless, but he had a keen eye. He was too close to Eren that he felt like a personal assistant.

Eren nodded his chin toward her, a cigarette dangling in his mouth as he pushed the lighter into his pocket, "Your name?"

"Matilda, sir."

"Age?"

"Nineteen."

A long pause. Eren grabbed the cigarette to puff another smoke, eyes gazing into Mikasa as if he wanted to search something- a key or secret within the skulls inside her brain- but Mikasa had long gone burning the secrets down.

"Thought my old man gonna send some giant ass old men again to watch me," a smirk formed on his lips, "Well, it's gonna be fun, but I'll let you know some few things, _Matilda_."

Eren approached her, the smell of his smoke piercing into her nose. He looked down on her, shadowing her features like a huge cursed tree. "I don't like being ordered by some strangers, and I do the fuck I want no matter what my old man says, also-" his face lowered to hers, their nose almost touched, "- _Matilda_ doesn't really suit you at all."

Minutes became hours. Days turned into weeks. It had been a hell of rollercoaster ride. Eren Jaeger had different masks that he put on in every occasion. He was an obedient son in his father's business events, but a rebellious kid with his friends in party. He seemed like a sweet guy when he approached girls in clubs, yet his anger thundered across the room if he had arguments with his mother.

This Eren Jaeger, however, was a newly mask that Mikasa encountered. He had been staring at his laptop screen for a few minutes, possibly reading some journals for his assignment. The creases on his forehead deepened, and the emptiness within his green eyes darkened.

Mikasa noticed that his friend, Historia as they called, had been staring at her way in scornful. She was probably another rich and spoiled kid, nothing to worry for. Her girlfriend, Ymir, was a different breed. She was too busy flirting with Historia or snuggling into her neck that she didn't give a much fuck about Mikasa's presence.

"It's fucking weird," Historia finally uttered, she kept her eyes on Mikasa as if she was trying to push Mikasa away from her rich gang. "I don't get why you need someone to follow you around, Eren. You're not like, a CEO or something. You've barely graduated."

"Don't ask me, ask my old man," Eren started typing on his laptop. The sound echoed into the library, a huge mass of stacked books and stained-glass lamps glimpsing yellow light. A wooden place built of old European architecture.

A scoff left from Historia. Ymir, who leaned onto her neck, looked up at her. "Hey, it's not that bad. We can still hangout with Eren anyway."

"With some stranger staring at us? Hell no. Feels like a walking CCTV watching us constantly."

"Better than being attacked in the daylight with some weird ass motherfucker," grumbled Floch behind his book, "You weren't there, Hisu. You wouldn't know how is it feel like to see someone bleeding-"

A loud pound crashed onto the table. A few pair of eyes threw maddening looks at the group. Whispers echoed into the air. A last warning expression directed at Eren came from the librarian. But no one dared to speak.

Ymir looked up at Historia, but her smile disappeared. Historia only stared at Eren flatly as if it had happened thousand times before. Floch glanced at Eren, a slight panic visible on his face.

Eren settled his fist on the table. A few minutes passed. He came back on writing on his laptop as if nothing happened. "I almost finished; we go out after this."

Floch lowered his book, almost wanting to let out a sigh. Historia sent him a silent look, _it's your fault, dumbass._ While Ymir merely snuggled closer into her neck.

They left after Eren's assignment had been submitted to his professor. But a black tote bag was left behind on Eren's seat. Mikasa had to take it- her instinct told her to open the bag and search for something. She glanced at the group who had walked a few feet from her, and peeked into the tote bag as she opened it slowly.

It was nothing ordinary. A pack of red Marlboro. A lighter. Laptop. Journal.

However, something caught her attention. It was a medium sized, leathered black pouch. She put the tote bag to the chair. After glancing a few times to the group again, she opened the pouch.

She felt like a thunder clap over her spine.

A pack of Polaroid pictures with women tightened in rope filled the pouch. They were in different positions. A naked woman sat on the chair with hands behind her, eyes looking down, breasts visible with rope circling around it. Another one wearing a red lingerie but her breasts visible, pushed by the rope around it, and she laid on the white mattress with eyes covered with cloth. 

A tingling sensation rang between Mikasa's thighs. She took one of the pictures randomly and pushed it into her pocket. Quickly zipping the pouch close, she put it back into the tote bag. She had long known that most rich people had weird hobbies, especially developing kinks to satisfy their powerplay, but she never thought that Eren Jaeger was one of them.

Mikasa had done research on him before. Everything was clean, except the part where he liked to sleep with different woman and played around in clubs while drunk. Nothing related to erotic photography emerged on his record.

A second of look from Eren pierced into her eyes as she gave him the tote bag. It was understandable if Eren suspected her of finding the pictures, but he shrugged it off and acted nothing out of ordinary.

Later that night, Mikasa couldn't stop thinking about the pictures, especially the one she stole.

She stared at the picture of a woman laid on four above bed, rope wrapped around his waist and locked the hands behind her back. Black heels on her feet, dangling in the air. Her mouth stuffed of cloth. Eyes looking into the camera seductively.

A son of the biggest IT corporate leader in the country taking nudes of women might not sound a lot to some people, but it would be a great headline in news. Mikasa had to report this somehow to her superior. Moreover, she still hadn't moved to get closer to the heir to kill him.

The tingling sensation between her thighs disrupted her thoughts. A low sigh left her. She gazed at the woman again, imagining herself in that position, watching as Eren with hair tied in a bun and holding Polaroid to take her picture.

She couldn't deny that he was attractive. Even charismatic, in the way his voice sounded, calm and soothing in an unexplainable way. His robust shoulders caught her attention first. In silent, she often stole glances at him, especially when the time he went swimming in his apartment. A whole five pack abs that made her slightly squirm.

 _Shit, shit, shit._ Mikasa silently cursed at herself. She shouldn't be turned on by the person that she intended to kill. Maybe she just needed a hook up, it had been a while since she slept with anyone.

Her gaze wouldn't leave the picture. Eren still appeared in her mind. She imagined he choked the side of her neck while she laid on four above bed with rope wrapping her tight, his other hand opening her thighs-

The picture fell from her hand. She opened her legs inside the blanket, hand pushing down her pants. Her underwear was already damp. She whimpered as she touched her clit slowly over it.

She couldn't help but rubbing her clit, at first slow, then quickened the pace. A series of breaths left her lips, pleasure filled her whole. An image of Eren with his finger rubbing her clit appeared in her mind, she imagined of leaning back to touch his growing erection on her ass.

Mikasa had a hard time of breathing as the pace continued to fasten. Her other hand pushed up her shirt and played with her nipple, imagining how it felt like to have Eren's large hand to wrap around her breast.

She stopped for a few minutes to take out her pants, shirt, along her underwear and bra, pushing aside the blanket off her body. She watched herself through the mirror that laid beside her bed; naked pale body, crimson cheeks, half-lidded eyes, disheveled black hair.

Rubbing her clit with fastening pace, her legs trembled in pleasure. Her mouth opened wide but she tried to suppress her moans, only the sound of her heavy breathing echoed in low tone throughout her room.

She watched herself as she pushed a finger into her cunt, slowly moving back and forth. A groan left her lips. Mikasa pulled out her finger, and came back inside with two fingers. Her folds tightened over her fingers.

A moan of pleasure slipped out of her throat. The sticky sound of her cunt reached her ears as she pulled in and out her fingers. Her heavy breathing became a cry. She continued quickening the pace even when legs trembled and sweat streaming down her legs.

As she reached climax, her breathing became slow. She pulled out her fingers slowly, she could feel liquid covering her skin, and she let her legs fall to the bed. Her sleepy gaze staring at the ceiling, questioning herself about the thing she had done.

Mikasa regretted it already.

* * *

The huge wall painted red blood filled her gaze. A painting of pale brunette lady with lilac gown staring back at Mikasa. The lady sat on a chair with flower pattern and beige background, one hand hanging over the arm of the chair, the other placed above her thigh.

 _Lady Agnew of Lochnaw,_ it said. _Oil portrait painting on canvas Gertrude Agnew, wife of Sir Andrew Agnew, 9th Baronet. The painting was commissioned in 1892 and completed the same year by American portrait artist John Singer Sargent._

"Erotic photography?" Levi Ackerman, her superior, finally mumbled under his breath after a few moments of silence.

Another couple entered the room, giggling to each other as they leaned closer and walked to see the paintings. Levi pivoted his legs to stand behind Mikasa, his hands deep in his pocket. Mikasa couldn't see him clearly, but she imagined his eyes might be staring at the other paintings to avoid being found to be Mikasa's acquaintance.

"You heard me," a whisper from Mikasa, she couldn't stop staring at the lilac gown, it was too enchanting and she wondered how it felt like to wear one. Would she fit to wear a gown? Or would it be too delicate for her viciousness?

"Damn," an amusing breath came from Levi, "couldn't risk to expose this yet, they'd figure out it was you. Just keep watching him. I'll tell you when it's time to eliminate him."

 _Don't ask too many questions or else doom comes to you_. Yet a question continuously emerging inside her mind.

Mikasa pushed herself out of fear to say, "May I ask something?"

A whisper conversation echoed throughout the room with another low giggle. The couple stood a few feet from her, back facing Mikasa. Levi stepped a bit further from her.

"Why ask? You don't usually ask questions."

Mikasa watched the dark lines under the painting lady's brown eyes. Her lips painted in pink pastel and a slight curve made the edge of her lips turned up. "Are we sure it's the son, not the father? I don't see him as any threat at all. He's just a college kid."

Silence. A series of steps from the couple of visitors echoed, slowly fading away as they exited the room. Levi moved to her back, almost touching hers.

"Don't ask, just eliminate him," Levi commenced, "The offer is good. That's all you need to know."

To avoid any suspicion, Mikasa came back to the apartment of her client as she had finished meeting Levi. Eren Jaeger didn't move at all as if her presence was invisible. He sat on the couch, quiet and still, eyes reading the book in his hand; _Think and Grow Rich_ by Napoleon Hill. His hair usual in a tied bun, and he seemed relaxed in his casual attire with navy shirt and pants, slippers on his feet.

"A fun day off?" He asked, his gaze settled on the pages of his book. It was unusual for a client to tell their own bodyguard to have a day off, Mikasa had thought that Eren compelled her to rest for him to have a hook up or taking pictures of women in rope. But he only spent his day reading inside.

"Yes, sir."

"Don't call me that when we're alone, weird hearing someone as age as me calling me _sir_."

It was a bit awkward. She didn't expect this much. Was he already too comfortable with her presence? It had only been weeks, well, almost a month to be exact.

"Yes... Jaeger."

"Eren's fine."

Mikasa held her breath for a second. It would be a crossline she wouldn't dare to pass through. A dangerous yellow police line, for she was a looming criminal and he was a red target victim. But she had to play along. _Mask your intentions. Stay unpredictable._

"Yes-" she took a breath before saying, "- _Eren_."

He went quiet. Mikasa pivoted toward the living room to stay on watch, keep as close to him and her gaze darted throughout the room. She watched her own reflection through the huge rectangle mirror in the room, black and white suit, leathered loafers, earpiece Bluetooth in her ear.

"Where did you go, anyway?"

A harmless question, but he might be searching for something else. Did he hire someone to spy on her? Or did he know something about her true identity?

Mikasa Ackerman wasn't born in the capital city, she had no friends here, except colleagues and her superior. She didn't even see them as people she cared for. Levi had saved her when she was a child, but it didn't make her see him as an older brother figure or even a friend. She merely took orders and earned money. She had been living a soulless life since she was nine.

Where would a friendless person go to on a day off?

"The National Gallery," Mikasa said, it was the truth. She needed to conceal her deepest motive in a truth.

It caught his attention. Through her sideview, she could see Eren watching her over his shoulder.

"You don't strike me as a person who likes art."

Mikasa kept her expression stoic and focused. "It gives me peace, and I love seeing beauty."

Eren turned his gaze back on his book. "Well, don't we all?"

* * *

The next day, Eren's personal driver was nowhere to be seen. Eren asked Mikasa to drive him instead. A warning alarm rang inside her head. She had been trained to face countless possibilities and prepared for wars, so she continued driving for him.

It was three in the evening, he had class at four past thirty. Unusual of him to drive to campus this early. As she stopped at a red light, Eren commenced, "Don't turn right, take left."

Mikasa scowled for a second, but flattening her expression as she caught Eren's gaze through rearview mirror. _I don't like being ordered by some strangers_. She only responded with a nod.

Most times, she grew fond of silence, but the air surrounding her and the rich boy felt like choking the life out of her. Chaos had been running inside her blood. She could have eliminated him at this right second if she wanted to. But she didn't, Levi would be pissed. She needed more time.

Would Eren kill her first with one of his minions? He had money to hire another assassin to watch her. She could feel his gaze tearing into her back skull, watching her every move. Did he know about her identity? Questions kept emerging in her mind like a broken radio.

Mikasa drove the car to the left as the green light appeared. Each second passed, the tension between them grew and gnawed her inside.

"Just keep going," ordered Eren, "I'll tell you to take turns again."

The road before her was long and distant. She kept her eyes ahead and relaxed her position. Slowly, the neighborhood turned into a deserted place. A red light neon signpost, _House of Gods_ , glimpsing into the open air.

 _Oh_ , Mikasa thought. She shouldn't be surprised. Even, she had prepared herself so many times to lead Eren for his erotic fantasy. His black Tesla was parked a few feet from the hotel. Eren pushed the door open and lighted his cigarette. As he smoked, he tapped the mirror to the driver seat. Mikasa pushed the button to roll the mirror down.

"You're coming with me," he muttered between his cigarette. Mikasa had to blink her eyes twice to make sure he was sincere about this. Eren tilted his head toward the hotel, "Come on."

The darkness greeted her as Mikasa entered the hotel. It felt surreal, as if she was invited into another world. Every furniture was either dark red or made of wooden. A painting of white gooses with pink background above the fireplace caught her attention. The whole room drowned in yellow light of vintage lamps.

The windows were shut tight, as if the place was meant to be at night. A woman, who seemed to be in her early twenties, grinned at Eren. She wore a casual suit and her brown hair tied in a neat bun.

"Jaeger! So early, huh?" she greeted. When the woman gazed at Mikasa, she didn't look surprise at all. She merely kept her smile, a professional act. The nametag on her chest written: Sasha Braus. Behind her, a stack of beer and alcohol placed in order.

The ashes from the tip of Eren's cigarette fell to the ground. He quickly turned the fire off into the ashtray above the bartender table. "My room still available right?"

"Sure," Sasha scrambled into the drawer to find something, and gave Eren a card room key. "Your room is always safe with me. I've kept it clean and neat."

"That's my girl," Eren winked with a slight smirk. Sasha only wrinkled her nose in disgust.

As Eren and Mikasa entered the elevator, the only sound she heard was the calm breathing of them both and the machine of elevator reaching toward its destination. She wasn't really good at conversation, and she often let topics go die before even trying to keep on.

When Eren involved, curiosity always loomed inside her mind.

"You seem close to that girl," Mikasa commenced, her voice too low, it came like a whisper.

"I made her to work here."

She should've stopped. She had to let the words die in her tongue, but- "Why?"

"Her parents died. She got sisters to feed."

Mikasa turned to face him. Eren kept her expression cool and stoic, hollowed eyes watching the elevator door. Under the glimpse of yellow light, the dark circles under his eyes darkened. It reminded her of the painting she'd seen in the national gallery, of a beautiful lady with lilac gown. However, the person before her wasn't a delicate lady with visibly smile, but an enigma man with secrets buried in each part of his mask.

They were both beautiful; one was a sweet type of pretty, the other was enchanting in a painful and oddest way.

"How did you even know her?"

At this, he turned to face her. Green eyes, deep and dark, like sighing forest during night, staring back at her.

"I found her in the streets, almost killed by someone."

Mikasa's eyes widened. Before another word uttered by her, the elevator door opened with a _ding_.

They halted at a door five. Mikasa stood by the door, facing the other door before her. Eren passed the card key over the door handle.

He didn't take a step inside.

"What are you doing?"

Mikasa kept her gaze on the door before her. "Watching out."

"No, you come with me."

With a scowl, Mikasa turned to see Eren only staring back at her. "Why?"

"Just do it."

Eren left the door open for her to follow him. Mikasa, though the voice inside her mind constantly yelling at her to not enter the room, took a few steps inside.

A queen size bed with dark red patterns faced her, along with the curtain with the similar pattern. A glimpse of yellow light glowing toward the pillows that sat at the head of the bed. Strangely, a bath made of steel was placed at the corner or the room. Artificial golden palm trees, each one, stood on the side of the bath. The floor beneath it was different from the other, built of white and black ceramic tile flooring.

A mannequin built of woman body placed beside the bed, tight in rope with similar style as the pictures on Polaroid she'd seen. Eren, casually, pivoted closer to the mannequin. He grabbed it to move its place toward the feet of the bed, purposefully for her to see.

"It's fascinating right?" He touched the rope beneath the breast of the mannequin, trailing it over its stomach. "I just find it beautiful, like art in museums. Some people don't get it, but it's probably because they aren't brave enough to be unique from others. They like to blend in and bury their deep desires. But I don't want to be like them. I don't want to let my colors fade in the crowd."

Mikasa stared at the mannequin. She wondered how many women that Eren had talked to about being different or rope or aesthetic or art. She wondered if Eren had lured them into this exact room for him to photograph and probably get railed on. She wondered if the tingling sensation between her thighs was a desire to be controlled and let go of things for once in her life. She wondered how it felt to be taken care of her pleasure and pain and orgasm.

But it was ridiculous. She didn't come here for a hook up. She came here to assassinate a rich and spoiled guy she barely knew.

A laugh erupted from Eren, as if her presence was a whole comedy to him. Mikasa watched him with a stoic expression, but Eren couldn't stop laughing.

"I've been wondering why my pic got missing, and thinking, why would my bodyguard stole it? Is it for the press? But nothing happened. No headlines about me since God knows when," Eren slowly walked toward her, he grabbed her by her throat, squeezing the sides of her neck tight. She didn't resist, merely holding back his wrists to leave her throat. She challenged him with a blazing look into his eyes while gasping for air.

His hot breath caressing her skin like an old nightmare, it still smelt like cigarette. Eren lowered his face to close the distance between their nose. "Or," he whispered this time, "Did you _jerk off_ to it?"

A gasp of breath left her as he loosened the grip on her throat. An electricity of excitement jolted her like a lightning. She stared at the green eyes with blazing eyes. She coughed before saying, "So what?"

Eren only watched her, searching for a genuine answer on her expression. Mikasa continued, "So what if I _jerked off_ to it? What if I really want you to tie me up, as well?"

He moved his thumb below her lips, making her to suck it into her mouth while staring at him in a seductive and challenging way. A gasp left her mouth as Eren grabbed her hair harshly, forcing her to face the ceiling.

Eren lowered his face to whisper, his breath tickled her neck, "Be careful with what you wish for," he bit her lower ear, making her groan. His lips settled on the back of her ear, moving to her neck-

For a second, she thought she lost her mind. Mikasa pushed Eren to kiss his lips. The taste of smoke and fire blazing inside her mouth. They kissed like they fought. Mikasa bit his lips back. A whimper from Eren echoed. He pushed her body to the door, a thunder of pain clapped over her back.

She groaned as Eren left trail of kisses and bites over her neck, watching as her gaze slowly became blur as she watched the ceiling.

"Tie me up, Eren."

Eren stopped for a beat. He settled his lips over her neck, moving to the back of her ear. "Don't."

"Why?"

"Because I won't stop myself."

Mikasa tried to grind herself over his length, but Eren grabbed her ass harshly, making her hiss.

" _Please_ ," Mikasa begged, "I want you to touch me."

A tinge of pain thundered over her head as he took a fist of her hair to face him. The light in his green eyes faded, replaced by thick shadows and secrets. "Strip and lay on four on bed."

Eren pivoted toward the chair to sit and watched her in silent. Her stomach curled in nervousness. She took steps toward the bed slowly, untying her tie, taking off her blazer. She hesitated to unbutton her white shirt.

The mirror beside her bed showed her own reflection. She had always been insecure with her body. _Too muscular_ , people often said to her. _You look like a man_. But her femininity never left her body even as she grew her abs and became tough. Femininity built her body like steel. A woman could be a strong and muscular person too.

"What's wrong?" Asked Eren behind her, "Need help?"

"No," Mikasa unbuttoned her shirt and unclasped her bra, she threw to the floor. She pushed her pants down, along with her underwear, and laid on four above bed as she finished, without looking back at him.

A creak on the floor made her heart thump fast. She braced herself for something she had yet known. Curious, she tried to peek Eren through the mirror. He detached the belt from his pants, its leather caressing the skin of her backside.

"No rope?"

"Not yet."

Eren looked at her eyes through the mirror. He gripped his belt tightly, its leather tickling the skin of her buttocks. It was an intense, and dangerous stare. But she found herself drowning within it.

"Are you okay with this?" Eren's husky voice reached her ears, she really wasn't familiar with his world, but she nodded.

"Words."

"Yes," she mumbled, "Yes, please."

As the leather skin slapped across her skin, she let out a hiss. The sound came out of her mouth without any warning. It wasn't too harsh, as if Eren was careful on her.

He whipped the belt again. Again. Again. Mikasa buried her head into the mattress. Her view became blur that she didn't realize she was crying until a tear fell across her damp cheek. The pain wasn't comparable from what she had endured during training times. In fact, it didn't really hurt her as much. This pain sent a jolt of pleasure throughout her body. It sparked a tingling sensation in her heat. It made her so damn _good_.

"Hands on your back," Eren ordered. Trembling, Mikasa brought her hands over her back. The skin of its coarse leather tightened over her wrists. Eren pulled her thighs wider with his leg, and a chuckle echoed.

"Already this wet?"

Mikasa could feel his hand teasingly moving on her entrance. A gasp left her mouth as he circling his finger over her clit. Her whole body trembled in a mess. It became harder to breath.

His other hand wrapped around her neck, pressing the each side of it. The smell of smoke was sharp in her nose as he whispered, while quickening the pace of his finger rubbing over her clit, making her cry of pleasure, "You like that, huh? Answer me."

It took her a moment to say, "Yes-" A finger inserted her cunt, " _Fuck_!"

"Did you finger yourself like this, using my picture?" His breath burned her ear. The small space between them made the air more hot like blazing summer sun. Her folds tightened over his fingers. "Did you imagine yourself being _fucked_ with my finger like this?"

Eren pulled out, only to insert his two fingers inside, making her groan. His other hand kept pressing on the side of her neck. A series of moans leaving her lips.

His movement touched her weak spot. She wished that- "Keep going. Don't stop."

"Beg for it," he slowed the rhythm. She groaned in frustration. Her legs trembled, drops of sweat trailing across her skin. "Beg for it, _Matilda_."

She gritted her teeth, wishing it was her real name instead, "Eren, _please_. I'm begging you."

He increased the pace. A sound of her damp cunt and clapping skin to skin filled the room. But as she almost reached her highest pleasure, he pulled his fingers.

"What-" Mikasa almost groaned, but Eren took the belt off her wrists and pushed her back onto the mattress. He locked her hands above her head, redoing to clasp her hands with belt again.

"Not yet," Eren whispered. Aggressively, he took off his shirt as if he couldn't wait any longer. He pushed down his pants and underwear, low enough for him to pull out his length. Liquid of precum soaked his length already.

Eren pushed her legs to spread wide with his hands. In a slow and torturous movement, he brought the tip of his length over her clit, rubbing it teasingly. Both of them groaned in union.

He kept rubbing over her clit. It became faster. Her legs shook uncontrollably and it frustrated but pleasured her simultaneously. For a second, he pulled back only to see her trembling in hopelessness, it made him smirk.

"Just _fuck me_ already!" Mikasa rose her thighs to touch his cock, but he slapped lightly over her thigh. He pushed her leg up to her head. The next thing she knew, he already thrusted deep into her. Her folds tightened around his cock and she felt her heart racing. They moaned in unison.

"You see this?" Eren touched her tummy, on the exact location of his cock inside her, a smirk curved across his lips, "I'm inside already."

Eren sucked and bit her nipple as he pulled in and out. A sound of clapping skin to skin rang in her ears. She wanted so bad to touch his messy bun hair as they fucked each other relentlessly but her hands tied above her head.

He grabbed her other breast tight as if claiming it was for him and him only. His mouth moving upward, slowly to her neck while leaving trail of kisses. As his lips found her neck, he bit hard it almost made her scream.

Pushing back slightly, he looked down at their intertwined bodies. He brought his finger down to touch her clit, circling over it gently, and then, fast.

" _Ah_ \- I think-" Mikasa became breathless that it was hard for her to talk, "I'm gonna-"

A shot of her liquid filled her cunt, soaking Eren's length. " _Fuck_ ," Eren grumbled. He pulled out to rub over his cock until a shot of cum spread over Mikasa's tummy. Mikasa threw her head back, eyes gazing at the ceiling, but she felt his finger touching her tummy to wipe his cum- or she only thought- because his finger, slick with his cum, appeared before her gaze.

Mikasa brought her mouth to suck the liquid off his finger, half-lidded eyes settling on Eren's darkening green ones. A taste of bitter salt filled her mouth.

"You did great," Eren touched her cheek and she leaned on his palm drunkenly in sex.

He left a kiss her forehead. Mikasa swore she feel the world stopped for awhile. Perhaps she was overreacting. Perhaps Eren was only being nice or doing the barest necessities of after care. The training thoughts vanished as she drowned in slumber.

When Mikasa woke up, she found Eren staring at the window with cigarette in his hand, deep in his own mind and world.

As they went back into the apartment, they acted like nothing had happened between them.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be awkward between them. Well, it _was_ actually supposed to be awkward. But Mikasa had to keep herself professional and do her duties. She couldn't let her mind roam somewhere else.

But it was really hard when Eren himself, wearing no shirt on, trying to get measured by a fashion designer for his new suit. Mikasa couldn't ignore the smirk that curved across his lips, as if he knew that she was silently screaming inside her head.

"Like what you see?"

Mikasa noticed a slight frown on the designer's face. By the look of it, he tried to mind his own business and focus on measuring Eren. She didn't care if that designer gossiped about them behind their back, but she worried that the word about their odd relationship reached Grisha Jeager's ears.

"You can just use your shirt on," Mikasa responded, trying to cool her voice to sound as natural as possible, "Show off much?"

The smirk over Eren's lips turned into a grin. That bastard seemed to enjoy seeing Mikasa being annoyed at his presence. She hated every inch of him. His emerald green eyes, tan skin that glowed under sun, loosely tied bun hair, and the thing that pissed her off so much, his five pack body. She would kill him in a few days, or maybe weeks, or months, yet she couldn't deny the fact that he was pleasant to look at.

"Why would I need to show off?" The designer pivoted to measure Eren's back, he was clearly listening into their conversation. If Eren noticed this, he didn't seem to care, "We fucked anyway."

A slight jolt thundered over the designer's hand. He tried to cool his expression by frowning, and spread the fabric tape over Eren's back. Mikasa shot a glare to Eren, which he responded only by a smirk.

"Don't worry," Eren told her as if he knew what was on Mikasa's mind, "My old man won't know about this."

As time passed, Eren finally finished the measuring for his new suit. He would wear it for another corporate event held by his father's company in a few weeks. It would be also the last time Mikasa become his bodyguard.

Mikasa wondered if she had to kill him with his eyes watching hers, or shoot him in the back, or shove knife into his stomach. She didn't want to think about it, but the thoughts buzzing inside her skull like whispering ghosts. She focused her sight ahead, walking in the parking lot.

She opened the Tesla's passenger door for Eren. As he entered the passenger's seat, Mikasa tried to close the door- but a hand gripped her collar and pulled her into the back seat. She didn't try to fight back because as much as she hated him, deep down, she desired for this too. His soft lips hungrily devoured hers, taste of his cigarette filled her tongue and it warmed her mouth.

Eren bit her lower lip as he pulled back. She hissed. A smudged face written over his expression. "Can't help it, been thinking about this a lot."

Her skin burned, hot as smoldering charcoal. Eren moved the strands of her hair to push it back behind her ears. He left a trail of kisses on her jawline, and whispered, "Let's have some fun at home."

By the time they arrived at his home, he pushed Mikasa to the apartment door, and his hands traveled her body. Lips hungrily devoured hers, and he thrusted into her as if the world would end tomorrow.

They went on and on. Until their body fell into the mattress. Until Mikasa's moan echoed loudly throughout the room that it sounded like a scream. Breath heavy and body intertwined like lost souls, craving for touches skin to skin. She fell asleep afterward, with his hand caressing her head as darkness swallowed her whole.

It was all black.

 _Just hide there, okay?_ Her mother had said to her. She pushed Mikasa's head gently inside the hiding room behind the stairs. Her mother held her tears, but it almost leaked from her eyes. Fear and worry written on her expression. _Everything's going to be okay. Just wait here._

Mikasa had been waiting for hours, it seemed. She held her breath for she scented unknown danger in the air. The steps echoed outside her room, creaking the floor below. Mikasa felt the body on her hair shot upward in response. She sat with her hands circled around her legs, holding herself tight.

"Y'know, it's pretty easy to find you," the deep voice of a man reached her ears, far away but still audible. "You think you're just gonna erase your sins by having a family here? Living a _normal_ life?"

"Fuck off, Kenny," said Mikasa's father. Mikasa tried to search for her mother's voice but she couldn't. Did she leave somewhere, leave her all alone with her father and this strange man alone? She buried down her questions as her father continued, "My job is done. But your rats just won't leave me alone. What's wrong with having family? Is it something that you can't have, huh?"

A loud pound thundered across the room. Mikasa jolted. She tried to peek through the door but her eyes only met darkness. Instead of trying more to see, she pressed her ears onto the wall door.

"You? Living a normal life?" A laugh from the old man, Kenny, "Where's your little daughter and wife, anyway? You think by hiding them from me can change anything?"

A click. It sounded like in movies, when a villain met heroes with gun in their hand. Was it a gun? The thought itself made her whole-body tremble. Her father never used his gun on any human. _Only for hunting_ , he'd said to her. _Those who use it for humans are only monsters with unredeemed sins_.

"Get the fuck out of my house, or else I'll blow your head off," her father commanded, "It's your last warning."

"You're gonna shot me? Really?" A creak on the floor again. The sound of something tapping to the gun reached her ears. "Come now, men like you are just gonna run away from their own shit. You expect me to be scared of-"

It happened too fast.

A scream of woman. Her mother? Then a loud sound of smashing and glass shattering. The floor groaned. A shot thundered. Another cry of pain and agony.

"I fucking told you! That man ain't shit!" Kenny spit, a clanking sound of gun made the floor grumbled. A cry from the woman continued filling the air.

"My dear!" her sob was familiar, it was Mikasa's mother, "Darling-"

"It's no fucking use! You shot his chest yourself," a manic laugh erupted from Kenny, "Crazy bitch!"

Another shot erupted. A body fell to the ground with a loud _thump_. It went quiet and still, an eerie atmosphere as if Mikasa were in the cemeteries. She had been holding her breath, and tears leaking from her eyes. Her whole body trembled like an earthquake.

"Fuck!" Kenny yelled, "Goddammit! It shouldn't be this messy! Fucking maniac!"

A sound of kicking echoed, as if Kenny pushed his leg to a body. There was no sound of her parents, even a sob or whimper, but pure silent.

Were they dead?

Mikasa tried to calm herself but her mind felt like a ticking bomb ready to explode. Her breathing became heavy and her sight blurred. Her surrounding didn't feel like real anymore and she was drowning in an endless nightmare.

A creak on the floor. The steps moved. Mikasa held her breath. He was coming here. He was getting near. Would he shoot her too? She thought that if death was near, she would see her life flash before her eyes. However, her eyes only filled with darkness and uncertain fear. She didn't want to die alone. She didn't want to die _yet_. She wanted to live and hunt with her dad again. She wanted-

"Kenny," a woman's voice interrupted Mikasa's thoughts, "It's time."

" _Tch_ ," Kenny spat. His steps grew distant. A close door. After a few seconds, it went quiet again.

Mikasa tried to recollect herself. She kept suppressing her sobs, tears streaming down her damp cheeks. As she wiped her eyes with her clothes, her sight became clear again.

 _Take a deep breath_ , she heard her mother say in her head. Her mother usually calmed her down when anxiety gnawed inside Mikasa's head. _Take it deep slowly, okay? And let it out._

Mikasa closed her eyes, imagining her mother caressing her head gently with a smile on her face. She took a deep breath. The voices in her head slowly dimmed. _That's good! Now, take it out slowly, okay?_

As she did, she felt like herself again. She thought of the time when her father and mother had visited a beach, singing along the road with music blasting from the radio. She thought of her mother's laugh. She thought of her father's gentle smile as he heard her mother talking relentlessly about her job.

She found the simplest things in life so beautiful, that she didn't realize she would lose it all.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. The tears on her cheek dried. She opened the door, careful enough to not let any sound echo.

 _You're a big girl, Mikasa_ , she heard her father say in her head, _when you grow up. Make sure to take care of mom, alright?_

She walked out. Her legs wobbled a little, but she tried to steady herself by holding onto the wall. A smell of foul blood piercing her nose. It made her heart beat faster and anxiety clawed her skin, but she kept going, just like what her father said to her.

_You're the bravest person, my little and strong girl._

Her father's eyes opened, staring blankly at the ceiling with horror written over his face. The blood spilled on his chest. Raw and fresh. His body laid on the floor soullessly.

_You can beat anything you want, if you want to. You're strong. You're my daughter._

The body of her mother sat on the floor, back leaning onto the kitchen table. Gaze settled on the floor. Blood on her stomach spread like a wildfire. Mikasa took a knife from the table.

 _Promise me, okay?_ The voice of her father echoed in her head, _that you can take care of yourself, no matter what?_

"I can take care of myself," Mikasa said to herself, low but audible, she repeated her words like a mantra, "I'm strong. I'm strong."

A creak sound of door made her slightly jolt. She quickly hid under the kitchen table. A series of steps came inside the room.

"What a mess!" An unfamiliar voice complained, "Hey, Levi. Are you sure it's your old man?"

Mikasa caught a reflection of man through the nearest glass of the kitchen table, possibly in his late adult years, with black suit along with his partner. He was short but if compared to the person next to him, he had eyes like hawk. He carefully examined the room, until her gaze moved closer-

She tried to hide herself from the reflection. However, his steps came closer. They went quiet, only incoherent whispers as silent code to each other. It was too late. They probably had figured out her presence. As his leg appeared on the side of the table, she pushed the knife into his feet and toppled his body down.

A scream from his partner. Levi only groaned. Mikasa felt like she was possessed by Devil. She should've run away but she didn't. Her parents both died and it was their fault. She didn't have a place she called home anymore. She didn't know where to go. She was lost and sad and angry and felt the world burnt into ashes inside her head.

She gnawed her nails into Levi's neck as she pressed his body with her tiny body. A smell of blood thickened. A hand from her back-

_Mikasa._

A voice inside her head whispered.

_Mikasa._

_Mikasa!_

"Matilda?"

A blink. She was no longer in her old home but a strange apartment built with minimalist and modern furniture. A man with green eyes staring back at her. She held him down, with hands on his neck, pressing it hard.

Eren.

Mikasa quickly lifted her body. Eren coughed, he gazed at her with frown on her forehead and anger blazing within his eyes.

"I-" her own voice felt foreign to her ears, she tried to see her surroundings. It was Eren's apartment room. Simple and full furnished with white color to enhance its minimalism.

"What the fuck?" Eren groaned, he pushed his body onto the bed to stand up, "Are you having nightmares? Does it happen often?"

She didn't want to go back to her old house and see her parents die again and again. She didn't want to explain all of it. She didn't want-

Without thinking clearly, Mikasa ran to the door. "Hey!" Eren yelled behind her. She pushed the door open and closed it, leaning onto the wall door to prevent Eren coming outside.

"What is this again?!" Eren pounded the door loudly, "Matilda! Are you locking me inside my _own_ goddamn room? Are you insane?!"

"I don't want to hurt you!" Mikasa held her breath, she held the door handle tight. "Please, please just stay inside until I can calm myself. I promise this doesn't happen a lot. But I don't really want to hurt you."

A sigh from the other side of the room. "You're not hurting me. You didn't even choke me that hard."

"I still choked you. It's not okay at all. I'm supposed to protect you, not to hurt you."

Mikasa heard Eren leaning on the door wall, gradually moving down. Subconsciously, Mikasa followed his move, pressing her side to the door, while her hand still gripped the handle tight.

Silence.

Seconds passed.

Then, a voice came from Eren.

"Everyone has their own dark side, Matilda," Eren mumbled, "It doesn't make you less human."

Mikasa wanted to say many words, but they often died at the tip of her tongue. She settled her gaze on the door, sensing the presence of Eren on the other side. It was strange, all this feeling of being visibly vulnerable in someone's eyes. Mikasa rarely opened to people about her feelings. It was a huge price; she couldn't trust anyone in her life.

However, someone who she was supposed to kill, became a witness of her vulnerability. It was a pity. She shouldn't have opened her wounds like this. She shouldn't have-

"I'm gonna wait here, if you want," said Eren from the other side, "You know that you can tell me if I triggered you, right?"

"No," whispered Mikasa, "You didn't trigger me. It's not... it's about," _the sex_. It wasn't about that at all.

Mikasa had just discovered this version of Eren Jaeger. He was never gentle, or a good listener, but an enigmatic man built of shadows and secrets. She had been watching him for weeks and he felt like an acquaintance she just met. The truest Eren Jaeger was still foreign to her eyes.

"It's just-" Mikasa stopped herself before saying something foolish. She let out a sigh as she leaned onto the door and sat down on the floor. Tears welling in her eyes, she felt like a child again. _Stupid, stupid Mikasa_. She had never felt so much weak until this time.

On the other side, Eren kept quiet. The room was silent and still. Inside her head, she was screaming and crying and breaking glasses surrounding her. Yet in reality, she only sat, curling like a ball. She didn't dare to look at herself through the mirror that sat a few feet from her position. The weak girl she'd known died long ago. She wasn't herself at that moment, but possessed by her ghost child.

* * *

The next days, Eren only spoke to her only if it was important. He didn't dare to touch her, or even tease her for a little bit. This Eren Jaeger, Mikasa recognized, only appeared when a crucial accident happened. Her mental breakdown might be the reason why.

Mikasa sat on another table as Eren and his friends doing their college assignment in a café. She wouldn't dare to look suspicious by standing near him or even a few feet from him. Eren had told her to keep his identity low profile. No college student would dare to hire a bodyguard if not their life was in danger anyway. It would be too standout and dangerous.

For a beat, Mikasa dared to glance at his tote bag. She wondered if he still placed his photos in that bag. It was reckless of him, she had to admit. Erotic photography wasn't something that people would be gladly accepted. Especially if it was bondage.

"Gotta take a piss," Eren stood from his seat, he glanced at Mikasa, as if saying to her silently: don't follow me, and pivoted to the bathroom.

"Man, this assignment is a living hell," Floch grumbled, he stretched his hands above his head. Ymir only frowned at her laptop. She looked pissed, probably because Historia couldn't join her at that moment.

"Just shut up and do it, Floch," responded Ymir. Aggressively, she typed on the keyboard. Floch let out a snort.

"Hey, where's that notes about the last class anyway?" Floch asked, he looked into his bag to find his journal book and brought it on the table. As he flipped through the pages, his frown deepened.

"Dunno, ask Eren. He probably wrote something," Ymir lifted her shoulders.

"Damn, he'll be mad if I scramble into his stuff," Flock grabbed Eren's tote bag. He opened it, looking inside the bag and pushing in his hand. A frown appeared on his forehead.

Both of his hands pushed into the bag to open something, Floch's eyes widened. He finally noticed it.

The pictures.

Eren appeared from the bathroom, but it was too late, Floch grabbed one of the pictures and placed it into his pocket. He pretended that nothing happened as Eren asked him about the assignment.

Eren's life became a series of continuous nightmares.

News of Eren Jaeger's erotic photography spread over the internet. His face was splattered on the social media, comments on his Instagram flooded with mocks. The leaking pictures of his photography made it to the porn side of Twitter, and some anonymous accounts made jokingly comments about how sons of leaders in the corporate had _'good taste.'_

Mikasa Ackerman was the suspected person of this chaos.

"Did you leak it?" Eren's breath smelled of cigarette, his green eyes darkened and the dark circles under his eyes proved that he had lack of sleep lately. His black and white suit was neat compared to his disheveled manbun. His eyes were red shot, staring to Mikasa like she was nightmare. "It's you, right? You stole it again from me."

Mikasa collected herself, trying to be calm as possible and not stir up his anger. "No, it wasn't me."

"But you know who is it?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

She was hesitated. Nothing good would happen after this. "Floch."

The tense across his face blazed fire. He moved his face to the side, thinking, and Mikasa tried to grasp his thoughts but nothing came to her mind. She expected him to lash out his anger on her, especially since she didn't do anything when Floch had stolen Eren's picture. However, Eren merely took a deep inhale from the smoke, and slowly puffing it into the air. They had been waiting for a few minutes in his father's company parking area. Grisha had called Eren to visit his room but Eren was trying to take more time.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Grisha's office. The office looked luxurious yet simple. Wall beige, brown furniture. A meeting set, with some chairs and rectangular table, stood beside the glass wall. Grisha's personal table and chair placed on a few feet from the meeting ones, supposefully facing the door entrance.

Grisha was facing the glass wall with hands on his back. He stared through the glass, watching as the cars and people went by the street. His spherical glasses glinted as he slightly moved his face to the side, responding Eren and Mikasa's presence in the room.

"Come inside," said Grisha, "Matilda, stand by at the door."

Eren pivoted to the center of the room, slowly getting near his father. Mikasa kept her distance from Eren by standing before the entrance door, watching Eren closely.

He stood nearby Grisha, but still distancing himself from his father. It was apparently a silent norm, for him to not sit until his father told him so. Eren was in a really awkward position, standing uncomfortably and hands frozen. He looked as if he didn't want to be here.

Grisha turned. He faced directly at Mikasa. Eren opened his lips to say, "Dad, I just want to say-"

A fist threw across Eren's nose. Eren shot a blazing look toward his father, but Grisha only grabbed Eren's hair to punch his nose again. Eren clawed over Grisha's wrists, trying to push him away. He choked in his own breath, struggling to get out of his father's grip.

Mikasa took a step forward, but Grisha lifted his index finger to her, an indication for her to not interrupt family matters. A wave of silent anger erupted inside Mikasa as Grisha kept throwing punches at Eren. He should've fought back. He couldn't be silent. Yet his body fell to the ground, Grisha unbuckled his belt and lashed it out on Eren's skin. He used his forearms as shield to his face, still, with his eyes shut and gritted teeth, the pain would've blasted like fire in hell.

She didn't want to let it happen again.

Without any second thoughts, Mikasa pivoted toward Grisha, grabbing the belt. She tried to cool down her expression. She didn't want to look emotionally attached to her own client. She just wanted it to stop.

"Forgive me, sir," Mikasa's voice was stern, "I think it's enough."

Behind his spherical glasses, Grisha's eyes darkening as shadows. He let Mikasa take his belt, and put it on the nearest table. Mikasa crouched over Eren, he kept covering his face with his forearms, whole body shaking uncontrollably. Blood peaked at the corner of his nose and lips, eyes still tight shut.

"You don't know how much sacrifices I've made until I get to this position, Eren," Grisha rolled his sleeves, wrinkling his nose at the sight of blood on his knuckles. Despite the anger he had lashed at his son, his voice remained as peaceful as cool wind, "You go and spend all my money. Fucking around. You know how ungrateful that is?"

Mikasa put her hand over Eren's shoulder, slowly pushing him into a sitting position. His head lowered, disheveled strands of his hair covered his forehead.

"Embarrassing," mumbled Grisha, shaking his head, he shifted his legs to walk toward his table, "Mikasa, you know what to do. Just..." a sigh, "take care of him. Whatever."

Eren's hand was placed over her shoulder. Gently, she brought him to stand, his head still lowered as they took steps toward the door. A smell of blood filled her nose. It reminded her of nightmares.

The door closed behind them. Eren whispered, "Why did you stop him?"

A frown creased over Mikasa's forehead as she shifted her gaze to him, "Huh?"

"You stopped him," Eren lifted his face to meet her gaze, his emerald eyes filled of void and darkness, blood on his nose and lips, made him look like a devil came for hell.

But he wasn't a devil.

He was a human.

A lost one.

"You could've just stood there, but you didn't," Eren commenced, seeking for answers, "Why?"

There was no particular answer.

Mikasa didn't even know what to say in return.

As her mind drifted somewhere else, searching for a reason, her legs took her downstairs and walk to his car. The road before her gaze became a blurry daydream, so fictitious that she lost touch of reality. Her body brought herself and Eren to the apartment. Gently, she put him to the couch. His face was a mix of void and vacant, an entire figure drowning in dream state.

As Mikasa cleaned the blood on his nose and lips with damp handkerchief, his eyes unfocused, gazing into the air. Eren leaned forward, head burying into her neck.

"Can we stay like this," a pause, "for awhile?"

Her hand itched, holding the urge to caress his hair. Instead of lifting her hand, Mikasa only stilled, slightly pressing her cheek to the top of his head, but trying to not be subtle about it. The only sound she heard was his calming breath and the clock on the wall.

* * *

"I'm just saying," Mikasa had to increase her voice in the middle of stormy rain, the air inside the phone box made her choke, but she had to force herself stay here for a few minutes until it was all clear. Levi was out of town, so she had to make a call and use some codes to coordinate with him, "My money, you've been holding it for months. Can I just take some? I need to buy personal things."

"Why the sudden?" Levi's raspy voice was heard from the other line of the phone, "I've already set the budget for your outcome. If you need to buy stuff, I can buy it for you. Just tell me and it'll appear on your doorstep in a few days or hours. That simple."

It had always been like this. There was a Chinese proverb that Levi had told her: _friends are like the jaws and teeth of a dangerous animal. If you're not careful, you will find them chewing you up_. Even after years of working together, Levi still controlled her like a goat. Mikasa was 19 years old already, but to him, she was still the nine-year-old girl that he had found in her parents' house.

Levi was afraid that she would turn from him one day.

"I'm an adult already," Mikasa gritted her teeth, "Can I just have my own money? I'm not a baby kid anymore."

"We're having this conversation again? In the middle of fucking job?"

A sigh. Mikasa closed her eyes for a few minutes to calm her thoughts. "See? How can you approve your maturity when you're like a ticking bomb when it comes to money?" Levi's voice made her head spinning, but she tried to focus on the sound of raindrops falling to the roof of phone box, filling her eardrums.

"Because you always dodge me when the mission accomplished," Mikasa bit her lips hard that she thought it would bleed. The words spilled from her tongue like a waterfall, "You always took my money. I don't even know if it was split equitable for both of us or not. You're not even my fucking dad!"

"Your behavior is peculiar lately," he was remain calm, "Are you on your period?"

"What the hell? I asked you about money, not—" Mikasa had to let out a sigh again, "Whatever. Talking to you is like talking to a wall. Just tell me about the job."

"Before the event," ordered Levi, "You know what to do. Keep it clean."

He hung the call. The other line of the phone went silent. Mikasa put the phone back to its place. Outside, the rain became violent, a mirror to her feelings.

Eren was going to die soon.

And she would be the one with hands reeked of his blood.

She stayed inside the phone box.

 _He's going to die_.

Mikasa shouldn't have worried about his death. It had been written since before she met him, but his presence were both her drug and medicine, it calmed her in the oddest way. For the first time in her life, she felt safe around someone. She had always been a lone wolf, far from her pack and her goal was only to kill and kill, spilling blood and cleared her traces as she disappeared. It was a cycle of her life. Kill or not to be killed. Earned money and gifts from superiors. Accomplished one mission, then would receive another. 

She envisioned her life after this mission. It would be no end. She would stuck in this cycle. Unless, there was one way to do that. 

But she had to face the consequences, even, her own life would be the cost. 

As Mikasa arrived at the entrance of campus, the first thing that Mikasa's gaze laid upon was Floch with blood streaming down on his nose, shirt wrinkled, hair disheveled, walking and catching up behind Eren.

Eren was a whole mess. His emerald eyes filled with burning rage, bruises still visible on his cheek, strands of his hair fell out of his manbun. He pivoted toward Mikasa, who came out of the car to open the passenger's door, without even meeting her gaze.

"You think you're going to be fine after all this, Eren?" A laugh erupted from Floch, "Everything's going downfall anyway. You can't do shit about it."

Eren ignored him, but Floch caught up with Eren's walking pace and grabbed his hand. Eren pushed his hand aggressively, "What is it that you want, Floch?"

Floch walked backward as Eren challenged him by moving forward. A flash of wrath settled on Floch's expression. "Is this what you want? _This_?" Eren took out his wallet, throwing a number of money into the air. They flew as the wind blowing at his way. Floch stared at the money that slowly went out of his gaze, "Or do you want more, huh?"

Directly at Floch's face, Eren launched his money. Floch hissed, trying to disguise his interest at the amount of money Eren gave to him, but failed. Eren grabbed his collar, "You're so fucking easy to read, worry about that." 

Floch didn't resist Eren's touch. Eren pushed Floch as he finished the conversation, his back facing Floch as he pivoted toward his car. Mikasa pushed the door close as Eren hopped inside. She turned for a moment to steal a glance; Floch was picking up the money from the ground, glancing at Mikasa with fire in his eyes.

Mikasa pulled the door close as she came into the driver's seat. She turned the car to the road, hands on the wheel and drove in her usual pace. At times, she glanced at Eren through the rear-view mirror, but her gaze was caught by Eren.

"What?" asked Eren, his voice was calm comparing to before. Mikasa broke her stare.

"Nothing," said Mikasa.

He had to die first.

Or else, doom would come to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> All critiques are welcome, especially since this is the first time I've written smut


End file.
